Network provisioning in the mobility space has more churn in terms of design and equipment versus standard telecommunication networks. There is constantly new equipment coming out which changes the way that work is performed. It is difficult to support such projects using standard business process workflows because it takes significant development efforts and is costly to continually fund new projects to keep up with current research, new tools and technology in the mobility space. Thus, a process workflow for mobility networks needs to be flexible and needs to be made quickly. However, current workflow creation tools may be inadequate to match the pace of development. In particular, traditional Business Process Execution Language (BPEL) based workflows are powerful tools for automating business processes and are designed specifically for orchestration. However, alterations to BPEL-based workflows typically require redeployment of the code, i.e., by workers with programming skills, in order to make any changes. One solution involves developing a workflow from scratch in a primary programming language, e.g., entirely in Java. This allows configurability by modifying metadata in a database.